sonicfanonforumsfandomcom-20200215-history
Forum:SH2 Artists
Calling all artists! I note that this is the third Sonic Heroes 2 forum, after Sonic Heroes 2 and SH2 Voice Actors (not important!) The issue here is that we need artists -- and LOTS of them -- for this game. Me and a few other users have been searching deviantART recuiting users there to come over here and help us, and so far...we don't even have an official logo yet. Sad, I know. Which is why we're taking action NOW! We're wasting time, people! We only have 10 MONTHS LEFT before the release of this game. NO, NOT the demo: The FULL game! With 21 playable characters, old and new villains, and an AWESOME voice cast! So pray tell me: Do you REALLY want to take part in what might be the #1 BEST Sonic the Hedgehog fan collaboration of all time?! --[[User:Sonicrox14|''' Shelly ]][[User talk:Sonicrox14|'the ']] 15:38, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Logo One of the first things that has to be taken care of is the official logo. We do NOT want it to look like the ''Sonic Heroes'' logo, because that's unoriginal and lame. We need a logo that comes from US, not Sega. So, your mission is to design the perfect logo for this game. Take your time, for as a fellow artist, I know you can't rush art. But the deadline is ''August 7''. Have it ready by then! --[[User:Sonicrox14| Shelly ]][[User talk:Sonicrox14|'the ']] 15:38, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Shelly? What are you doing online so early? Multiverseman 15:43, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Every now and then I'll be on here a little earlier than usual, so you'll see me more often (hopefully) --[[User:Sonicrox14| Shelly ]] [[User talk:Sonicrox14| the ]] 05:16, July 30, 2010 (UTC) I myself had an idea for a logo... But as you said you want it from an American which I am not.--'''Mystic Monkey sez 18:37, July 30, 2010 (UTC) ]] heres mine ^^ hope you like it -- Freaksofmanga . Noticed the number 2 has spikes simular to Sonic's hair?]] It was only afterwards I realised you ment "US" as in ourselves, not "United States". Sorry about that. Anyway heres a rough mock-up of the logo I had planned. If accepted it would be tidied up of course.--'''Mystic Monkey sez 20:30, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Wow, very good! Both of yours are very well-done, I must say. And just so that we're clear, we'll accept artwork from ANY continent XD --[[User:Sonicrox14|''' Shelly ]] [[User talk:Sonicrox14| the ]] 04:12, July 31, 2010 (UTC) .]] Here ya go. -- Chriserony 05:21, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Whoa!! That's superb! We may need to set up a poll for this! First, though, let's wait and see if anyone else submits a logo. --[[User:Sonicrox14| Shelly ]] [[User talk:Sonicrox14| the ]] 22:31, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Well, I would like to point out again mine is a rough draft of what I have in mind. Also, would you like a redesign of the 3 blue, red and yellow symbols? Or will you be keeping the ones in Sonic Heroes?--'''Mystic Monkey sez 01:06, August 1, 2010 (UTC) The latter, thank you. And if yours gets enough votes, then you can show us the finished version of the logo. --[[User:Sonicrox14|''' Shelly ]] [[User talk:Sonicrox14| the ]] 02:55, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Organized as usual, I see. --[[User:Sonicrox14| Shelly ]] [[User talk:Sonicrox14| the ]] 22:52, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Category:Sonic Heroes 2 Whose Logo design should become the game's official logo? Chriserony Mystic Monkey Freaksofmanga Cutscenes It's true; some cutscenes of the game will be sprite animations, but other will require screenshots showing what the characters are doing. Sort of like the cutscenes from Sonic and the Black Knight and Sonic and the Secret Rings. --[[User:Sonicrox14| Shelly ]] [[User talk:Sonicrox14| the ]] 02:45, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Comments I personally think that Freaksofmanga's design should be the game's logo, mainly because it's both not too fancy, and it's got a decent appearance. While Chriserony's could be used for advertisement (YouTube videos, game's website, "help wanteds", etc.) because colors attract people's attention. So if they see a cool-looking logo they'll want something to do with that project! As for Mystic Monkey's, well...even if we can't find a use for it, it will STILL get to appear as an unlockable piece of concept art in the game. --[[User:Sonicrox14| Shelly ]][[User talk:Sonicrox14|'the ']] 05:04, August 7, 2010 (UTC) You know Shelly, I asked Comickpro to do some of the artwork a little while ago. Sonic & Scrab Master Kaze no Kizu Really? And how did that turn out? --[[User:Sonicrox14| Shelly ]][[User talk:Sonicrox14|'the ']] 05:14, August 7, 2010 (UTC) She politley refused the offer. She said she was busy. She's currently working on Sonic and the Crystal Egg Zone, In the Dark pt 2, Trash and Clash, and Sonic Shorts 6. Though, I think she'll be free later. Sonic & Scrab Master Kaze no Kizu Well, then it's a good thing I'm getting people from deviantART and Newgrounds to help us out. Still, good try SSM. --[[User:Sonicrox14| Shelly ]][[User talk:Sonicrox14|'the ']] I'm also planning on asking Gamebuddy or TheWax but I may have to e-mail them. I could also ask Bit-Master, Chakra-X, or the-real-iceman. Sonic & Scrab Master Kaze no Kizu Don't bother asking GameBuddy anything; I already did, and he's not gonna help us. According to him, he's "got no room in his busy schedule." I can't blame him, though. All that work and no payment can be a bummer. --[[User:Sonicrox14| Shelly ]][[User talk:Sonicrox14|'the ']] 04:54, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Shelly, what about the logo I designed...?--[[User:Kagimizu|'''Kagimizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]] 05:00, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Don't worry, I haven't forgotten yours. Your design'll be in the game as an unlockable extra. Is that okay? --[[User:Sonicrox14|''' Shelly ]][[User talk:Sonicrox14|'the ']] 05:51, August 8, 2010 (UTC) And I believe TheWax is currently working on that Sonic 20 Years thing. You can take part if you want. I think I also have a replacement for Gamebuddy. He voiced Sonic in Comick's Sonic Switch. Sonic & Scrab Master Kaze no Kizu Don't you remember SalaComMader's Sonic audition, and how he got the part? If there's any more people who want to play the part of Sonic in this game, they'll have to be an understudy. --[[User:Sonicrox14| Shelly ]][[User talk:Sonicrox14|'the ']] 05:51, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Oh... well okay then.--[[User:Kagimizu|'''Kagimizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]] 05:55, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Cheer up, chum! At least it made it to the game. -- 18:54, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Right now, I'm currently asking around on DA for someone to do the artwork and cutscenes.Sonic & Scrab Master [[User talk:Sonic & Scrab Master|'Kaze no Kizu!']] 22:09, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, SSM. --[[User:Sonicrox14|''' Shelly ]][[User talk:Sonicrox14|'the ']] Unfortunatley, I haven't gotten a reply yet...Sonic & Scrab Master [[User talk:Sonic & Scrab Master|'''Kaze no Kizu!]] 01:13, August 28, 2010 (UTC) I've found just one user who may-or-may-not be willing to do it. Her/his username is Karmarsi-Kedamoki. --[[User:Sonicrox14|''' Shelly ]][[User talk:Sonicrox14|'the ']] 02:56, September 1, 2010 (UTC) okay, it's official, now let's move on. Sprite Artists Now, when I say "sprite artists", I don't mean users who are good at recolours. We need people who KNOW how to make sprite sheets! Not only that, but these sheets are mostly for fancharacters! I've already contacted someone on deviantART and am waiting for them to get back to me, but one person can't do all that work. We'll need lots of people working either solo or together on these sheets, and if you have any questions, you can come to me, SSM or LordSHIFT. --[[User:Sonicrox14| Shelly ]][[User talk:Sonicrox14|'the ']] Hmm. . . -- 21:20, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Fan-characters are going to be in SH2? 22:31, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Yes, I thought that it was made totally evident. There about 10 OC Heroes, 2 ONPCs (original, non-player characters) and 2 OC villains. --[[User:Sonicrox14| Shelly ]] [[User talk:Sonicrox14| the ''']] 22:51, September 4, 2010 (UTC)